1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for winding and fixing a band wound around both ends of a boot covering the opening of an equal velocity joint coupled to the end of a drive shaft in an automobile to fix the boot covering to the circumference of the opening of the joint and the circumference of the shaft.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an equal velocity joint structure at both ends of a drive shaft in an automobile, the circumference of the opening of the joint has conventionally been covered with a boot of rubber to prevent dust and moisture from entering the coupling section of the joint and to obstruct grease from splashing inside the structure.
JP-Y2-63-20514 has been disclosed as a technique for fixing such a boot.
This technique winds a metal band around a boot, then clamps the outer circumference of the band to reduce the diameter of the boot, and welds the overlapping part of the band. With this technique, tension cannot be applied to the band wound around the boot as clamped.
JP-A-4-47074 has thus been disclosed as a technique for applying tension to the band upon clamping.
In this technique, a structure with a cam mechanism for circumferentially varying the clamping of the outer circumference is used to sequentially vary the pressure from center to both ends of the band to prevent its looseness. This technique, however, enables the band to be clamped but does not allow it to be inserted conveniently. That is, this technique uses a retaining member to surround a boot with a gap maintained, inserts the band into the gap, and winds it around the outer circumference of the boot, using the inner surface of the retaining member as a guide surface for the band. This structure is insufficient for the inner surface of the clamping member to act as a guide surface for the band. In addition, the cam mechanism for circumferentially controlling the clamping member on the outer circumference is complicated.
This invention is intended to solve this problem of the related art structures.
It is an object of this invention to provide a method and apparatus for winding and fixing a band which uses a simple mechanism and structure to insert the band smoothly and applies tension thereto to prevent it from loosening in order to reliably wind and fix it.
It is another object of this invention to provide a method and apparatus for winding and fixing a band which ensures the smooth and reliable winding and fixation of the band, simplifies mechanisms for winding, pressing, and welding the band and cutting off the unwanted part of the band, and is suitable for practical use.